Night
by OlicityShipper
Summary: 3 months after the alternation with Slade, Felicity is struggling to get over Oliver and juggle her job at Queen Consolidated. But after she meets a certain Nightwing her life gets even more complicated. (I apologize for future typos) WRITING STILL IN PROGRESS will update once I'm done with my other story..
1. That's when I met him

**Thats when I met him.**

The clicking sound of my heels echoed on the hard, gravel ground as I walked breathlessly into the Trony Mall's car park. Giddy as an excited kid on Hanukkah, I couldn't help but grin.

Long story short, I had just purchased a metric tablet with a 20 percent discount off (which is rare to find a discount in Starling City these days!) The tablet's biometric file compressors are exactly what I will be needing for future anonymous transactions.

Ever since Officer Lance's IT dude was able to back track what i believed to be my "untraceable IP address" then followed by Slade's ability to intersect my conversations with Team Arrow, let's just say I have been taking more caution with what I use.

On the way to my car I knew I had made a mistake trying to juggle shopping bags, the tablet and scolding hot Chocolate Mocha coffee all at once. Its not my fault… two trips are for sissys. Blowing the stay hair on my forehead, I tried to ignore the stinging heat from the mocha. As I walked the items I was carrying felt heavier and my car felt farther and farther away. The coffee was already burning my hand. _Almost there_ I whispered in comfort to myself.

That when the craziest thing happened, I felt like a moving wall had slammed into me. Looking up, I saw the idiot who couldn't walk straight and noticed it was a masked man who was obviously running from someone. I yelped in pain as most of the coffee that didn't slide on my hand scorched the boozo who bumped into me. He shrieked in pain but stumbled away from his pursuer.

His pursuer was so caught up with catching up to the masked man he didn't see me on the floor and stumbled over me.

That was how I met him.

The pursuer didn't look like your ordinary guy; he was in a black scuba dive looking suit with a blue bird logo imprinted on his chest. His hair was jet black and bright blue eyes that could pierce your soul.

"Watch it," he growled leaving me on the floor as he chased after the masked man.

"A little help would be nice" I muttered back at him.

But it was useless he was already long gone. I strained my eyes to look for my glasses that had just dropped when I heard screaming from the direction they ran in. I closed my eyes and gulped trying to shut out any bad thoughts. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach the scuba guy killed the masked man.

Fear consumed me. My ankle ached, I probably twisted it on my fall, the skin on my left hand was shriveled from the coffee burn and I couldn't find my glasses. It started to get really late but it was too painful to get up. I dug in my pocket and pressed speed dial by calling Diggle and then Roy. No answer. I didn't want to call Oliver under any circumstances. I wasn't sure if it was because I was too scared of hearing Laurel answer his phone for him or because things had gotten awkward between us since the incident in the mansion.

A deep voice boomed from behind me. "Are you alright?"

_Finally someone with manners_, I squinted to try seeing what my "savior" looked like but without my glasses I couldn't see zilch. He picked up my glasses and handed them to me as I answered his question.

I laughed and shook my head, "Um, of course I'm fine.. I mean why else would I be on the ground for 1 hour with my stuff scattered around me at 10 in the night."

The guy crouched down and began examining my leg.

"Your bleeding" he said softly as he put pressure on my calf to my ankle. The tingling sensation started to throb as his hand reached my ankle.

"Ouch! Could you please stop, it really hurts"

He nodded as he moved on to my scorched hand. I noticed how calmly his warm fingers danced on my delicate skin as if it were wet paper about to break. Just touching my hand was so soothing it almost my hand feel better.

As usual… I had to say something whenever someone was too quiet.

"Your really good at this" I murmured "Are you a doctor?"

He smiled slightly. He obviously knew what he was doing, his index finger trailed my pinky to test for served tendons which made me involuntarily flinch in pain.

I tried restraining my frown,"Well?"

"..It's not as bad as I thought."

I sighed in relief as he grimaced.

"But you twisted your ankle pretty badly. You'll be better in a week, and your hand is scorched and basically flaked off"

I scrunched my nose in disgust, "ewwww.. how am I supposed to drive, I can't feel a thing!"

The guy looked around at the mess in guilt almost as if he was the one that caused me pain "I'll drive you, come on," Before I could protest offering me his hand he asked, "May I?"

"S-sure" I stuttered while I wrapped my hands around his neck and showed him the direction to my Mini Cooper.


	2. Shades

"What about your car?"

"Its fine... my butler will take care of it"

I knew this dude was rich, what in the world is he doing in starling city? The only "rich people" that have stayed here are core investors for queens consolidated, but there was news of some Lex Corperation looking to expand its franchise here.

After we entered my car I turned to him before handing him my keys, "How do I know your not a secret assassin trying to kill me"  
>"I would have killed you by now and no one would even notice"<br>I gasped, the dead stare he gave me almost looked serious, when he saw my alarmed look he laughed.  
>"Chill, I won't kill you I promise"<br>I shook my head and looked out the window before glancing back at him, his first remark was a little too serious for a joke...

While driving past tall building I sighed out of boredom. Silence was my enemy, being my usual uncomfortably babbling self I had to kill the awkwardness.

"Whats you name?"

The man in the suit looked at me with a frown "Why do you need my name"

"I'm trying to be friendly as a normal person would?"

Quickly glancing at me while keeping his eyes on the road he replied, "I'm a secret assassin remember, I can't tell you my name"  
>"Fine," I crossed my arms, "Turn to the left."<p>

Then there was more silence. He didn't talk a lot. I tried twice to keep the silence from being awkward but he politly answered and drove on. Being bored I looked out the window for traffic. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, ever since the Undertaking and Slade's berserk mission that happened 3 years ago people have been moving out of Starling City like crazy. As he stopped at a red light he turned to me and said "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"  
>"I'm sure.. I have ... friends, they can help me"<br>"Right"

Felicity arched her eyebrows, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

The man sighed without an answer. I must admit annoying him was a bit fun. As we drove in silence I spent time remembering every single detail about my "knight in amror" Its one of my weird habits I usually do to get comfortable about people. His profile was well chisled yet soft, he had a dimple chin, and dark black hair I wonder what his eyes look like, my hand almost wanted to yank his shades off to see. But his face wasn't like Olivers though. Not like I compare every guys face to Oliver. That would be weird. I sighed as I caught myself in self denial.

"Are you done staring at me"

His reply startled me

"I like your nose" Hey not my fault the silence was killing me. He stopped and glanced at me in a puzzled manner before looking back on the road

"Thanks ...?"

I internally head smacked myself, why in the world do I always blurt out the wrong things in front of people, especially attractive ones. _Like Oliver _I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about him, there was no use bothering to when there was a zero chance of us ever being together.  
>"Now take a left at Greenways street." He obeyed<p>

"So... are you new to Starling city?"  
>The man adjusted the shades on his face "How do you know I'm new?"<br>"For one by the way your driving, you actually stopped at the red light and two you stopped for me, three, your rich ...you'll be out of this city in no time."

He smirked "You pay attention to details don't you"  
>"Yeah.. I guess you could say that, so where are you going?"<br>"Bludhaven mostly. But I move around a bit"  
>"Family?"<br>"My step dad owns his own some corporation in Gotham City."  
>"Oh"<br>Silence  
>"One question"<br>"As long as you don't ask me anymore personal questions"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Why are you wearing shades in the night?"  
>The man stopped at the red light before turning to Felicity with all seriousness."I told you I am an assassin." Silence.<p>

"Your such a dork" Ugh. I'm doing it again.  
>Smirking he replied,"Your the one who finds my nose attractive"<br>"Good point.." I quipped.  
>"Take another left" he followed and parked into my garage. Mystery man got out to help me to my door.<p>

"I'd give you my house key but then you'd know how to enter my house."

"Then how can I help you get in you're house."

"Shades. Off. Now, incase you do anything to me I can report the poilce." I wasn't going to let any stranger in shades kill me.  
>"You should trust me by -"<br>"Shades" I demanded, "You'll never see me again after today "  
>He sighed and lifted his shades to his temple and stared into my eyes. I have to admit I haven't been drawn to a face so much before she met Barry and oliver. His face was even better without the shades, chisled cheek, hazel eyes gazing back at me with firm lips. Its his eyes that got me the most, they were like grass speakled with brown wheat. His eyes focused on my glasses trying to avoid my eyes as if I would notice something, I could tell he was uncomfortale. I remembered something my mom always told me, the eyes always tell a story. I remember looking in to Oliver's for the first time, I saw a stubborn boy past his gleaming smile, Barry was an eager one, but this man, he was hiding a dark secert. It was weird, even though this guy looks sketchy, I feel like I can trust him, just the way I did when Barry woke up to save Oliver and just the way I felt when Oliver asked me if I understood his unthinkable plan to deal with Slade Wilson. There was saddness in his eyes, but there was nothing I could do.<br>"Ok" I dug into my purse and placed my keys in his palm.


End file.
